


Movie Night

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Human Ichigo, M/M, Top Hollow Ichigo, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hollow Ichigo, Vampire Sex, Vampire Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Halloween Prompt #13 “I can smell the blood pumping to your heart. It smells intoxicating.”Ichigo and his Vampire Boyfriend. Movie night. Cuddling. Shiro being a little shit as usual and teasing his boyfriend. They end up doing more than cuddling. Enjoy! lol





	Movie Night

It was movie night.

Ichigo assumed his usual position on the far right of the couch and Shiro took up the left side.

Their feet touched under the blanket, but that was all the contact Ichigo usually allowed. It’s not that Ichigo had a thing against holding hands, or kissing… he just wasn’t a snuggler. Or at least, that’s what Shiro had figured after three months of dating the man.

But that October was a very cold October. The weather dropped from the high 30s to almost 0 in less than a week.

Shiro was shivering. His foot slid a little further towards Ichigo, seeking his warmth, and Ichigo almost squealed as a cold foot slid under his pants and pressed against his warm leg.

Ichigo slowly glanced across the room. Shiro didn’t seem to have noticed, his foot’s movement merely his subconscious seeking warmth.

“Babe?” Ichigo murmured after a minute.

Shiro turned to him, and that’s when Ichigo noticed Shiro’s lips were a dark shade of blue, and his fingers were shaking around the cup of tea he was holding.

“Are you cold?” Ichigo asked.

Shiro blinked. “A little, I guess.”

“Do you want the blanket?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, because then you’d be cold too.”

A smirk appeared on Ichigo’s lips. “I have an idea.” He placed his bowl of popcorn on the table and then stood up. He took Shiro’s tea from him since the vampire was likely holding it to keep warm and probably wouldn’t drink it anyway. Then Ichigo grabbed the blanket, laid down on top of Shiro, and threw the blanket over the two of them. Lastly, he reached for the popcorn bowl and placed the bowl on his lap so that he could keep snacking during the movie.

“Is this okay?” Ichigo asked.

Shiro blinked. “I thought you didn’t like snuggling?”

Ichigo turned slightly to face Shiro. “Who told you that?”

“No one, just… you don’t like holding hands, and you always sleep so far away from me in the bed, and-”

“Oh,” Ichigo interrupted him. “I thought you just didn’t like contact, so I avoided it.”

Shiro slowly adjusted himself and Ichigo. “No… who told you that?”

Ichigo chuckled and shifted around too, making it easier for Shiro to get comfortable before he settled back against him, his head on Shiro’s chest. “I guess we should’ve just talked about it, huh?”

“I guess so,” Shiro snorted. He slid his arms around Ichigo’s waist, letting his human’s warmth sink into his own body.

“I love cuddling,” Ichigo admitted.

Shiro grinned, burying his nose in Ichigo’s hair. “Me too. So much easier to steal your warmth this way.”

“Mm…” Ichigo hummed. “Steal it all you want. I don’t need to hog it all to myself.”

Shiro felt his fangs sliding out, his control slipping on him.

Ichigo gasped when cold lips found his ear.

“Oi, Shi… if you’re going to monster-out on me every time we cuddle, then I’m going to have to put limits on it.”

“I can’t help it, Ichigo, you smell so good…”

Ichigo shivered. Despite his boyfriend’s fangs and claws, he still felt safe in his hold, like nothing could ever harm him there.

Shiro’s hands trailed over Ichigo’s chest, one hand stopping above his heart. “I can smell the blood pumping to your heart. It smells intoxicating.”

Ichigo shivered a little.

Shiro smirked, satisfied with how his words had affected Ichigo, and he decided to stop his teasing for now. He moved a hand to Ichigo’s hair, brushing the soft orange locks for a minute before stopping.

Another minute passed and Ichigo nudged Shiro’s hand. Shiro chuckled, resuming the motions he’d been doing earlier.

“Did know ya liked yer hair being played with,” Shiro commented.

“It feels nice…” Ichigo answered, his words slurred as though he was half asleep.

Shiro smirked next to Ichigo’s ear again, his tongue slipping out to tease Ichigo’s skin if only for a second before he placed a kiss on the side of Ichigo’s head.

Ichigo grunted in approval.

“You keep making those noises, Ichi…” Shiro said, his still free hand playing with the hem of Ichigo’s t-shirt. “...I won’t be able to control myself.”

Ichigo mumbled a little again, and Shiro snorted. Was Ichigo falling asleep?

Shiro trailed his fingers under Ichigo’s shirt, feeling his muscles twitch reflexively. He heard the other’s breathing pick up, a little gasp here or there whenever Shiro’s nails bit at his skin.

Ichigo’s eyes fell shut when Shiro’s hand found his nipple, circling and teasing it. Ichigo felt heat building in his chest and gut. The soft grunt that escaped Ichigo’s throat was enough to tell Shiro that Ichigo didn’t appreciate just how teasing he was being.

“If you wanted to have sex, you could’ve just told me sooner,” Ichigo muttered, shifting free from Shiro’s hold and turning around to face him.

Shiro grinned at the slight flush on Ichigo’s cheeks. “Well, it wasn’t part of the original plan, but you looked so cosy laying there and I couldn’t think of a better way to disturb you.”

“Mhm…” Ichigo hummed as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Ichigo slid his tongue past Shiro’s lips, feeling the threat of Shiro’s fangs but not backing down. He coaxed Shiro’s tongue to play with his own, and Ichigo hummed at the sweet taste.

“You really are such a tease,” Shiro groaned as he pulled back.

Ichigo grinned. “I’m not as bad as you.”

“The difference is that I actually have to try to tease you,” Shiro said. “You just have to look at me the right way and I’m done.”

Ichigo straddled Shiro’s hips so that he could sit on Shiro. He leaned back with a grin, “Oh really? I didn’t know I was so powerful compared to you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed at the challenge. “Better watch yourself,  _ human.” _

Ichigo chuckled and hopped to his feet. “Let’s move this to the bedroom, then?”

“So eager…”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. For that, Shiro grinned and scooped his human into his arms. Ichigo squeaked, giving Shiro a well-deserved punch to the shoulder.

“Ouch,” Shiro teased.

Ichigo was well aware that he hadn’t harmed the vampire in the least with that hit. “Don’t pick me up then,” Ichigo hissed against Shiro’s ear.

“It was worth it to see you get all embarrassed.”

Ichigo shot him a glare.

Shiro smirked. “Alright, sorry, yer highness.”

“Put me down…”

Shiro chuckled and dropped Ichigo onto his bed. Ichigo forgave him, however, as soon as Shiro placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Ichigo smiled, remembering what had attracted him to Shiro in the first place: his gentleness and patience with Ichigo.

“You’re mine…” Shiro hummed.

Oh, and there was the fact that Shiro had claimed him, and if another Vampire so much as touched him, Shiro would rip their arm off.

Ichigo didn’t plan on being with any other Vampire anyway.

Ichigo leaned forward, wiggling out of his shirt. Shiro descended upon him, sparing no time in massaging Ichigo’s arousal as Shiro’s lips kissed Ichigo’s neck and chest. Ichigo moaned, letting his pleasure be heard as encouragement.

Shiro grinned and wrapped his lips around one of Ichigo’s nipples, hearing the surprised shift in Ichigo’s noises. He knew it was one of Ichigo’s more sensitive places, and as Ichigo’s hand found Shiro’s hair, Shiro knew it hadn’t become any less sensitive from the last time he and Ichigo had had sex.

“Sh-Shiro, stop teasing…”

Shiro chuckled and leaned back. “But that’s the fun part, King.”

“I-It’s not fun for me,” Ichigo whined.

“Your erection would say otherwise.”

Ichigo whined again, this time at having been caught. The teasing always drove him crazy, but that was exactly what Shiro wanted, and Ichigo cursed his body for betraying him. Ichigo wasn’t one to give up control easily, but Shiro somehow found a way though Ichigo’s defenses and made Ichigo lose his mind to pleasure.

Shiro grinned as his human was obviously losing his internal battle. It was a good thing - Ichigo always forced himself to fit into the same mold everyday… sex was one way that Shiro made Ichigo give up that cookie-cutter control, and Ichigo had admitted he was better off for it. Even if it took some…  _ persuasion  _ from Shiro to get Ichigo to give up that control.

“You want this…” Shiro murmured.

Ichigo nodded.

“Give into me, King… give in.”

“Just hurry up already…”

Shiro chuckled and slid off of Ichigo. He discarded his clothes and Ichigo did the same, kicking his pants off to some corner of the room where they would be forgotten until the morning came.

Shiro grabbed the lube from the drawer beside the table and he shot Ichigo a glance before he opened it. Ichigo nodded, laying down on his back on the bed, waiting for Shiro.

Shiro coated his fingers in lube and placed the bottle beside Ichigo on the bed in case they needed it again later.

Ichigo quickly snatched the bottle. He blushed, “W-We’re using  _ that  _ bottle?”

Shiro nodded. “If you’re okay with it.”

Ichigo gulped. “Well… I am, I just…”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to use it, Ichigo.”

“It’s not that. It’s just new, that’s all. I’m a little nervous.”

Shiro could feel the lube tingling on his fingers, making an enticing heat. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like for Ichigo once he prepared him with it. “If it’s too much, we’ll stop and you can shower. Is that okay?”

Ichigo nodded. “I’ll be fine… just please, do it.”

“Okay.” Shiro slowly slid a finger into Ichigo. He felt the other tense and he slid another finger in just so he could start scissoring. He watched Ichigo’s face for any signs of discomfort, but Ichigo was used to this part. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as Shiro prepared him.

When Shiro added the third finger is when the burning started.

“O-Oh, hah… Sh-Shiro…” Ichigo panted. His face was a dark red and his breathing had picked up.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked.

Ichigo nodded. “Hngh… it feels good, ah… so hot...”

Shiro felt a blush growing on his own face from the noises spilling past Ichigo’s lips. Shiro’s erection stirred too.

“W-Wait…” Ichigo said. He and Shiro made eye-contact and Shiro slowly pulled his fingers out. Ichigo sat up and grabbed the bottle as he did.

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked.

Ichigo nodded. “Yes, everything’s fine, but you have to feel it too…”

Shiro watched as Ichigo poured the lube onto his hands. “You…?”

“I’m gonna prepare you too, Shi. Can’t fuck me right if you’re not as turned on as I am,” Ichigo hummed.

Shiro’s breath hitched. “Ah, Ichi… I-I’d feel it as soon as I enter you…”

Ichigo’s heated brown eyes glanced Shiro up and down, a small smirk on his lips. “Are you sure you don’t want me to prepare you, Shi?”

Shiro felt his will dissolve. “Do it, Ichigo… but is this an okay position for you?”

Ichigo paused. “Will you sit down on the bed?”

Shiro nodded and moved to sit next to Ichigo. Ichigo grinned and started to stroke him with his lubed hand. Shiro moaned, letting Ichigo’s touches spread pleasure through his body. Not too soon afterwards came the heat and Shiro groaned. The artificial burning had him clenching the bed sheets as Ichigo continued to stroke him until he was fully hard.

Ichigo grinned at the blush on his lover’s cheeks. It wasn’t too often that he saw Shiro so vulnerable like this, but was a beautiful sight it made. And just because Ichigo could, he slid his thumb nail over Shiro’s tip, watching the shudder work its way through Shiro’s body and coming out in a deep groan.

“Now who’s the tease…?” Shiro moaned.

Ichigo chuckled and then got another idea. He stopped stroking Shiro, the other’s eyes opening and finding Ichigo’s, a pale brow raised.

“Whatcha doing…?”

Ichigo climbed on top of Shiro, positioning his entrance over Shiro’s erection. “I’m gonna ride ya this way.”

“No objections…” Shiro replied, his voice a little shaky in anticipation.

Shiro’s hands found Ichigo’s hips and together they lowered Ichigo onto Shiro’s erection. Ichigo moaned at the fullness and Shiro gasped at the unusual heat that surrounded his arousal.

Ichigo sat still for a moment, panting, the heat spreading through his veins like fire. He nodded after a minute and said, “Ready?”

Shiro nodded. “Anytime you are, Ichigo.”

Ichigo took in a deep breath as he raised himself up. His breath lost him completely as Shiro filled him once more. Ichigo and Shiro worked together, carefully figuring out the right way to move Ichigo and to rock their hips until a comfortable rhythm was found. Shiro continued to follow Ichigo’s lead, soon losing his thought process to the numbing heat and all he could do was instinctively repeat his motions again and again. Ichigo continued to moan as Shiro struck his prostate, and he found on getting deeper, mind focused on more pleasure and nothing else.

“Sh-Shi, h-hah… I’m close…”

Shiro could only moan when he felt Ichigo grow tighter around him, barely registering Ichigo’s warning.

Ichigo leaned a little to the right and Shiro’s grip tightened on Ichigo’s hips. They adjusted their position so that Ichigo now lay on his back, and Shiro continued to thrust until Ichigo clamped around his and released with a cry of his name.

Shiro moaned in response, too lost for words, and he came too. Ichigo used his legs to drive Shiro deeper, helping his partner to ride out his orgasm. Then Ichigo fought against the heat and pleasure that was clouding his mind in order to brace himself for what was coming next.

At the height of Ichigo’s pleasure, Shiro sunk his fangs into his lover’s neck and fed.

The pain didn't deter from the pleasure. In fact, and maybe Ichigo would one day be brave enough to admit it, the pain from Shiro’s bite made Ichigo’s orgasm all that much better.

Shiro licked the wound in apology, the slight sting making Ichigo shiver. Shiro licked his lips and then placed a soft kiss on Ichigo’s forehead.

“So good…” Ichigo gasped, partially to reassure Shiro, and partially just because he wanted to say it.

Shiro grinned and hugged his human close.

Ichigo panted against Shiro’s chest, already starting to drift off when Shiro pulled out, causing another groan to spill past Ichigo’s lips.

“Wanna shower, babe?” Shiro asked.

“Too… tired…”

“How about a bath? And I’ll change the sheets.”

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. “Mmkay… fine.”

Shiro chuckled and carried his sleepy human into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly so that I could get it done in time... sorry for any mistakes! I have a few other fics I wanna update before the weekend is over so I didn't have a lot of time to edit this story.  
> I hope you enjoyed anyway, and if you did, leave a comment, thanks!


End file.
